


Sick Day

by Miraculous_Demigod



Series: Little!Sonny [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, Headspace, Infantilism, Little Space, Little!Sonny, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, bottles, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Demigod/pseuds/Miraculous_Demigod
Summary: Sonny's sick, but times are tight and Usnavi can't afford to close the bodega— even for a day. Luckily, Nina's available to babysit.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, here's part two!

Sonny wakes up in the middle of the night feeling like shit. Despite being freezing, he's sweating profusely and feels like he got hit by a truck.

 

"'Navi!" He calls out weakly. "'Navi!"

 

The lights flash on, momentarily blinding him. "What's wrong, _mijo?"_

 

_"Estoy enferma,"_ Sonny moans.

 

Usnavi immediately feels his cousins forehead. "You're warm, let me go get the thermometer."

 

Sonny sighs pitifully as he waits for Usnavi to return. He absolutely loathes being sick, especially when he's of the brink of littleness.

 

"Got it, now open up." The older De la Vega places the thermometer under Sonny's tongue. "Are you thirsty?"

 

Sonny shakes his head no.

 

"Hungry?"

 

Another head shake. _Ay díos mío,_ even the thought of food make him nauseated. He just wants everything to stop hurting.

 

Usnavi takes out the beeping thermometer and announces, "Ninety-nine point nine; a low-grade fever. It should go away if you stay in bed."

 

"What about the bodega?"

 

"I can manage working one day by myself. I'll ask Nina to babysit you."

 

"I'm fourteen, I don't need a babysitter." Sonny protests.

 

Usnavi raises a brow. "You and I both know you regress when you're sick, which is fine, but you can also act like _un cabrón,_ throwing tantrums and shit. Remember when you had strep throat last month? I bet bathing a cat would've been easier than trying to get you to take medicine."

 

"I am way better than a cat." Sonny huffs. "And I don't want Nina to babysit me. She probably sees me as some dumb kid who can't grow up."

 

"We both know that's not true," Usnavi says sharply, "and we don't have any other option. Unless you want to tell someone else?"

 

"NO! Just call Nina."

 

"You know, _mijo,_ Nina's not gonna be around as often now that she's getting ready for college—"

 

Sonny clears his throat pointedly, which turns into a short coughing fit. _"Buenos noches,_ 'Navi."

 

And just like that, the conversation is over.

 

"Goodnight." Usnavi sighs, flipping off the lights. "You're lucky tomorrows Saturday." He mutters as he retreats back to his room, deep in thought. They both know that sooner or later, Nina won't be available to babysit and he'll be forced to tell someone else.

 

But that talk can wait until his kid feels better.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Sonny, please take your medicine." Nina asks for third time, trying not to lose her patience.

 

It was evident that the boy had slipped into a younger headspace when he woke up, crying out for his cousin.

 

"No."

 

And then made it crystal clear by crying harder when he learned that Nina was the only other one in the apartment.

 

"Listen, I know you're grumpy and cranky, but you have to take this," Nina slides the chewable fever reliever tablet closer to Sonny, who recoils just at the sight of it.

 

"No! _Quiero 'Navi!"_

 

"I know you want Usnavi, but he's working the bodega right now. Can you please take your medicine for me?" The curly haired teen begs. "I'll even give you a treat afterwards."

 

Sonny perks up, "Treat?"

 

"Yup! I'll give you a piece of chocolate if you take your medicine. And then we can watch tv together, how does that sound?"

 

Sonny slowly nods his head and pops the tablet into his mouth, scrunching his face in disgust at the bitter taste.

 

Nina sighs in relief; the last thing she needs is another temper tantrum.

 

"How 'bout you wait for me in the living room while I'll get chocolate from Usnavi's secret stash, okay?" She says with a wink.

 

_"Sí,"_ Sonny giggles, bad mood disappearing. _"Jugo también?"_

 

"Sure, which type of juice do you want?"

 

"Apple!" He exclaims, and Nina can't help but grin. It's true that sick Sonny has always been a bit of a pain, but it's worth it if she gets to see his wonderful smile.

 

"Apple juice it is!" She cheers back, pouring the liquid into a light blue sippy cup with a red cap. She makes a mental note to buy him another one with a cute design.

 

Sonny looks at her like she's a superhero when she hands him the drink and a small Hershey's bar. _"Gracias,_ Nina."

 

Nina melts at those brown doe eyes and can't help but squeeze him in a hug.

 

"What do you want to watch?" She asks and he shrugs, most of his attention on the piece of candy.

 

The Latina scrolls through the Netflix suggestions for children's shows—Little Einsteins, Barbie, Sofia the First—and pauses when she hears a whine.

 

"You wanna watch Blue Clues?"

 

_"Sí."_ He nods, chewing on his fingers.

 

Nina gently lowers his hand, "Fingers out. Germs will make you even more sick, and that's no fun."

 

The Little pouts but does what she says, now gnawing on the spout of his sippy-cup. Nina makes another mental note to tell Usnavi about that.

 

Sonny lays his head in her lap, "I like it when you come over."

 

"Me too, baby." Nina runs her hand through his hair, but stops when she feels him tense. "Sonny?"

 

"I'm not a baby." He mumbles.

 

_"Lo siento,_ I'm sorry. I know you're my big boy. Forgive me?"

 

Sonny grunts, not answering her.

 

"Aw, c'mon. Don't make me get the tickle monster." Nina threatens playfully, tickling the boys sides.

 

"Stop! St-stop!" Sonny laughs, trying—and failing—to keep a straight face.

 

"The tickle monster is gonna get you!"

 

"N-Nina!"

 

Nina kisses the top of his head. "Am I forgiven?"

 

"Yes." Sonny wheezes, stilling giggling.

 

The teen bops the little boys nose, _"Respira._ Breathe."

 

"More Blues Clues?" He asks with pleading eyes, and how can she say no to that?

 

"Of course, sweetie." Nina smiles, clicking play.

 

A few episodes go by, capturing Sonny's full attention while Nina secretly finishes up some homework on her phone. She glances at the time and stands up,

 

"It's basically six o'clock; you hungry, buddy?"

 

Sonny nods, eyes still glued to the tv.

 

"What do you want to eat?" Nina asks, rummaging through their freezer. "We have chicken nuggets, pizza, hot dogs?"

 

"Mac'n cheese?"

 

"Uh, do you guys have mac'n cheese?" She looks in the pantry— it's a good thing Usnavi keeps everything organized. "Oh, found it. You wanna help me make dinner?"

 

Sonny nods and joins his babysitter, "What I gotta do?"

 

Nina pours the noodles into the boiling water, "Can you get me the butter and carton of milk, please?"

 

_"Claro,"_ He lays the items on the counter. "Now what?"

 

"I'm pouring the pasta into a strainer to drain out the water," Nina explains her actions, "and then putting them into the pot."

 

He watches her with fascination as she adds in the appropriate amount of milk and butter. "Can I mix it?"

 

"Sure, but be careful it doesn't spill."

 

"I'm always careful," Sonny says, stirring the contents.

 

"Keep mixing, you're doing such a great job!" Nina encourages, slowly shaking in the cheese packet.

 

Sonny beams at the praise.

 

"Now, can you set the table for me please?" She asks, taking back the wooden spoon. "Get napkins, two forks, your sippy cup and a regular cup, and head on over to the table while I finish this up."

 

The Little nods and does as she says, waiting patiently for his current caregiver.

 

Nina places a regular sized and a kids sized bowl of mac'n cheese onto the table. "Here, give me your cup. What do you want to drink?"

 

"More apple juice, _por favor."_ Sonny requests with a grin.

 

The teenager ruffles his hair, "You got it."

 

"Thank you."

 

"No problem," Nina says, but frowns when she returns to see that Sonny still hasn't touched his food.

 

"Honey, why aren't you eating?"

 

A light pink coats Sonny's cheeks as he stammers, "I just... well... 'Navi usually feeds me."

 

"Ooh," Nina says, understanding it now. "You want me to feed you? I can do that."

 

Sonny shyly nods his head, "But you don't have to. Can feed myself."

 

Nina shrugs and stabs sone pasta onto his fork, "I don't mind."

 

It takes a few bites for Sonny to feel less embarrassed about being fed, but they eventually get the hang of it.

 

"Honey, did Usnavi give you a bedtime?" The girl asks, putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

 

"Ten-thirty." He responds as a matter-of-fact.

 

Nina raises a brow, "Ten-thirty? That seems kinda late for a Little, doesn't it?"

 

"Well... it's ten-thirty when I'm big."

 

"And when you're small?"

 

Sonny pouts, "Eight o'clock."

 

Nina looks at the clock; there's still another hour until his bedtime. They already binged watched Blues Clues —and too much tv is bad for the brain— but how else can she entertain him?

 

"Oh, I have an idea!" The barrio's best says excitedly. "Want me to read you a story?"

 

Sonny makes a face, "Books are stupid."

 

Nina put a hand over her heart, personally offended. "They are not!"

 

_"Libros son aburridos."_

 

"Boring?" Nina scoffs. "Sonny, I love you, but you could not be more wrong. Books are magical gateways to other dimensions."

 

Sonny looks at her with a blank expression. "You're crazy."

 

Nina grins, "You know it. Now, pick out a book for me to read."

 

"Ninaaaaa. Do we have to?" He whines.

 

"Yes. C'mon, _vamanos._ I'll pick out the book if you won't."

 

Sonny flops back onto the couch. "You choose."

 

"Fine, I will." Nina enters his room. It's a lot cleaner than she expected. She quickly skims the few book titles he owns and picks one at random.

 

The boy looks up when he hears his babysitter renter the living room. "Well?"

 

"It's called _Wonder,_ by R.J. Palacio. It's about a boy with major facial deformities trying to fit in at a new school, and the different perspectives of how other people see him. Sound good?"

 

Sonny shrugs half-heartedly, "I guess."

 

Nina sticks her tongue out at him, "Don't be such a stick in the mud, this'll be fun."

 

"If you say so."

 

"You know, sometimes you can be a real smart-alek. Now scoot over." The curly haired girl sits beside him. "Ready to start?"

 

Sonny cuddles up next to her and nods.

 

_"I know I’m not an ordinary ten-year-old kid,"_ Nina begins, _"I mean, sure, I do ordinary things. I eat ice cream. I ride my bike. I play ball. I have an XBox. Stuff like that makes me ordinary. I guess. And I feel ordinary. Inside. But I know ordinary kids don’t make other ordinary kids run away screaming on playgrounds. I know ordinary kids don’t get stared at wherever they go..."_

 

\----

 

Nina reads through 3 chapters— checking the time after each one —with Sonny hanging onto every word, deeply engrossed in the story.

 

"Alrighty, it's about five minutes before bedtime. Why don't you get ready for sleep and go brush your teeth?"

 

"One more chapter? _Por favor?"_ Sonny begs sleepily.

 

Nina strokes his hair, "I love the fact that you're into this book— and that I was right —but honey, you can barley keep your eyes open."

 

The boy suppresses a yawn, "But I'm not tired."

 

"How 'bout this, if you go brush your teeth and change into your pj's right now, I'll... uh... I'll sing you a goodnight song when I tuck you into bed. Okay?"

 

Sonny reluctantly gets up and mutters, "Fine."

 

"I'll be there in ten," Nina says and checks her phone. One missed text message from Usnavi.

 

**To: Stanford Girl  
From: US Navy**

_(7:57 PM)_ Hey, did Sonny tell you about his bedtime bottle routine?

 

**To: US Navy  
From: Stanford Girl**

_  
(7:58 PM)_ He did not. What is it?

 

**To: Stanford Girl  
From: US Navy**

  
_(8:01 PM)_ We've been experimenting with some things made for toddlers to better see which age group he regresses to, and found that he really likes bottles right before he goes to bed.

 

**To: US Navy  
From: Stanford Girl**

  
_(8:03 PM)_ So do I give him one or.....?

 

**To: Stanford Girl  
From: US Navy**

  
_(8:06 PM)_ He might be too embarrassed to let you do one today, but try anyway. There should already be a cold bottle of milk in the fridge, just warm it up. They're microwave safe.

 

**To: US Navy  
From: Stanford Girl**

  
_(8:07 PM)_ Okie dokie.

 

  
Nina smiles as she lightly knocks on the door, remembering the first time she ever fed Sonny a bottle all those years ago, when he was only a few months old.

 

"Sonny, can I come in?"

 

He grunts, which she takes as a yes.

 

She enters and shows him the bottle, "So, Usnavi told me that you like these and—"

 

"I'm not a baby!" Sonny interrupts angrily. Nina holds up her hands,

 

"Nobody said that you are. But if you want, I'll feed it to you. If not, I'll just pour it down the drain. Your choice."

 

Nina sits next to Sonny as he mulls it over. The big side of him knows that being bottle fed by the barrio's best would be mortifying, but his little side is tired and grouchy and warm milk sounds _really_ good right now.

 

Sonny hides his face in her shoulder and softly mumbles, "I want it."

 

Nina rubs his arm comfortingly, "What was that? I didn't hear you, sweetie."

 

"I... I want the bottle." He repeats, louder.

 

The Latina shifts into a more comfortable position, cradling the boy's upper half. "You don't have to be embarrassed, ya know. I seriously don't mind doing this stuff for you."

 

"Thanks Nina." Sonny whispers, full of emotion.

 

Nina places a kiss onto Sonny's temple and pops the bottle into his mouth, "Anything for you. Now drink up."

 

Sonny sucks on the rubber nipple, closing his eyes in bliss when he hears Nina start to sing him a lullaby—an old Spanish nursery rhyme.

 

It doesn't take long at all for him to fall asleep.

 

"Goodnight Sonny." Nina whispers, tucking in the little boy and turning off the light before exiting the room.

 

"You have a nice voice," Usnavi announces when Nina reenters the kitchen, making her jump.

 

"Oh! Usnavi, I didn't hear you come in."

 

"I just got home. How's Sonny?"

 

"He had a small tantrum when I told him that he needed to take medicine, but was mainly well-behaved. I just finished feeding him a bottle and he conked out."

 

"Yeah, that'll do it." Usnavi chuckles. "Thanks again for babysitting; how much do I owe you?"

 

"What? No, you don't need to pay me. I'm glad to take care of him."

 

Usnavi slides her a twenty, "You're taking the money. Taking care of that brat isn't exactly easy— trust me, I know."

 

Nina takes it with a roll of the eyes, smiling. "This is going directly into my college fund."

 

"I figured. You're going to change the world someday."

 

"Oh, hush. You sound just like my dad."

 

"Well, your dad's a smart guy."

 

Nina frowns and shrugs, "I guess."

 

Usnavi lays his hand on hers, "What's wrong?"

 

"My dad's been such a jackass lately. Screaming at my mom, scolding me like I'm still some child— and for no reason! He even yelled at Benny for not being a Latino. Who does that?!"

 

"I think he's just got a lot of stress going on right now."

 

Nina snorts, "Don't we all?"

 

"But I think he—"

 

"Let's stop talking about this." She interrupts. "I want tonight to end on a good note."

 

Usnavi nods his head, "Alright. Text me for anything, okay?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Want me to walk you home?"

 

"Sure. But is it okay to leave Sonny alone? Cause you don't have to."

 

"Once he's had his bottle, he's passed out for the night. One of the perks of his little side." Usnavi jokes. "Let me just get my jacket."

 

Nina shrugs on her own coat, "Like I said last time, if it's too much hassle then I can walk by myself."

 

"And like I said last time, absolutely not." Usnavi scoffs at the thought of Nina walking the streets alone. "I don't care how old you are, you're basically my little sister and I'm walking you home. You don't even live that far."

 

"Aw, I'm touched. Thanks." Nina smiles as he locks the door. "Soooo.... some little birdie told me that somebody went on a date with a cute girl a couple days ago."

 

"Oh, you and Benny finally got together?" Usnavi asks nonchalantly.

 

"What? No!" She sputters, blushing hard. "I was talking about you and Vanessa! Benny and I aren't a thing; he doesn't like me. And I'm too busy for a boyfriend anyway, so."

 

"I'm not saying anything, but I bet he does like you. But, if you're "too busy for a boyfriend," then I guess—"

 

"He likes me?!" Nina asks happily, before fixing her gaze on the sidewalk. "I mean, whatever, I don't care."

 

Usnavi ruffles her hair affectionately, "You've been spending too much time at the salon. But it's cute the way you're crushing on him, you're like a teenaged girl."

 

"Wow, it's not like I _am_ a teen girl or anything." Nina deadpans. "And you don't know what you're talking about."

 

"You, Nina Rosario, are not shy. Yet when he comes around you turn into a little ball of blushing and stutters. He acts the same way, except add a big dopey grin. It's actually quite adorable."

 

"Shut up!" The curly haired teen hisses, embarrassed. "Besides, I want to hear about your date with Vanessa!"

 

Usnavi gestures to her apartment building just a couple strides away, "Sorry _chica._ We're here. Maybe next time I'll tell you about it."

 

"You're a jerk. I'll just ask Vanessa instead." Nina sticks out her tongue childishly.

 

The latino laughs, "Honestly, she'll probably tell you more than you want to know."

 

Nina makes a face, but shrugs as she opens the building door. "Worth it."

 

"Goodnight, Nina."

 

"Goodnight, Usnavi."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Should I continue on with this series?
> 
> Suggestions & constructive criticism are welcomed.
> 
> I'm personally not a Little or anything, so I apologize if some things are incorrect. 
> 
> Just saying, kudos and comments are key points to a writers motivation ;) 
> 
> Did y'all like the minor Vanessa x Usnavi and Nina x Benny? I'm a sucker for fluff and romance— I just had to add it in.


End file.
